


And the sun will rise with my name on your lips

by nazliy



Category: Original Work, The Kingsroad Part II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazliy/pseuds/nazliy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bazen ceza bir ders değil, bir yoldur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the sun will rise with my name on your lips

Thyren yorgun bir şekilde gözlerini güneşli bir Leytianketer sabahına açtı ve yatağın yan tarafının boş olmasıyla kaşlarını çatarak kalktı. Axel’in kalkması için fazlasıyla erken bir saatti ama tanrısı çoktan kalkmış ve güne başlamış gibi gözüküyordu.

Yataktan kalkarak odanın perdelerini açtı. Evin bahçesinin baktığı sokaktan normal bir günden çok daha fazla insanın meydana doğru yürüdüğünü gördü ve anlam veremeyerek kafasında meydanda toplanmayı gerektirecek günleri düşündü. Bir anda Alexei’nin bir hafta önce verdiği emri hatırlayarak camdan çekildi ve hazırlanmaya başladı.

“Bütün lejyonerler ve halk salı sabahı Flerleynem meydanda toplanacak.”

Havlusunu koltuğun üstünden alarak banyoya gitmeye hazırlanırken Axel’in odada belirlemesiyle hafifçe geriledi, mavi gözlü adamın yüzündeki gergin ifadeyle havluyu yatağa atarak yanına gitti, eliyle yüzünü tuttu.

Axel onu sadece hafifçe öpmekle yetinerek cama ilerledi. Thyren kaşlarını çatarak sertçe sordu:

“Neden bu kadar gerginsin? Alexei’in her zamanki saçmalıkları.”

“Geç kalıyoruz Thyren. Ve sadece şunu düşün bugün olacak olan en son olduğunda isminin birincisi Kyrean hala yaşıyordu.”

Thyren gözlerini devirerek duşa gitti, çıktığında ise törenlerde giydiği giysilerini hızlıca giyerek Axel ile birlikte yok oldu. Flerleynem meydanı her zamankindan farklı duruyordu, tam ortası yuvarlak bir alana çevrilmiş bir şekildeydi ve halk bu alanda toplanmaya başlamıştı. Boşluk Thyren’e bir dövüş arenasını hatırlatırken; fazla aldırmadan tanrısının peşinden dek değişmeyen gerçek olan platforma yürüdü.

Axel, Lionel’in yanındaki yerini alırken Thyren arkasına geçerek itaatkar leytian rolüne büründü. Daha önceki törenlerde görmediği bir düzende sandalyeler dizilmişti. Ortada her zamanki gibi Alexei otururken sol yanında Juventas, sağ yanında Gerard; Gerard’ın yanında Geoffrey ve Geoffrey’nin yanında Jennifer ile Ashara durmaktaydı. Kendi durduğu tarafda ise Lionel, Axel ve Laura vardı.

Gerard ve Alexei dışındaki bütün tanrıların yüz ifadeleri sadece gergin, birbirleriyle bile konuşmaktan kaçınırken; Alexei’in gözleri aldığı zevk ile parlamaktaydı. Thyren iğrenerek bu sefer Gerard’ı incelemeye başladı. Gerard bembeyaz bir surat ifadesiyle çenesini sıkıyor gibi gözüküyordu ve Thyren ilk kez Ölü Topraklar Tanrısı’ndan korktuğunu hissetti. Tanrının  eliyle sıkıca kavradığı koltuğun başı hafifçe çatlamıştı.

Thyren mavi gözlerde gördüğü soğukluk ile ürpererek başını çevirdi, şimdi kılıçlar belirmiş boş alana baktı. Alexei’ın başını sallamasıyla kan içinde, giysileri parçalanmış ve tek kanadı fazlasıyla can acıtıcı bir açıyla duran bir leytian sahanın ortasında belirdi.

Lerian, iki yanında sesli bir nefes alırken Pyyrea gözlerini kapattı; Thyren ise adamın neden o halde anlayarak ifadesizleşti. Tekrar Gerard’ın olduğu tarafa bakarken aralarındaki en büyük eksiği hissetti. Kyrean, Gerard’ın arkasında değil; tanrısını yanlız bırakmışken Thyren bir anda endişelenerek kaşlarını çattı. Yeşil gözlü ölüm meleğinin herhangi bir resmi törende olmama ihtimali yoktu. Leytian işkillenerek başını sahaya çevirdi; gördüğü manzara ile olduğu yerde dondu.

Kyrean halkın açtığı yoldan ifadesiz bir yüzle yürürken siyah kanatları güneşin altında parıldıyordu. Halkın attığı, ölümü simgeleyen mor zambaklar genç adamın çizmelerinin altında ezilirken leytian boşluktaki yerini aldı. Thyren onun üzerindeki giysilerin kendilerinden farklı olduğunu fark etmiş, Alexei’in neler çevirdiğini bilmeyerek fazlasıyla huzursuzlandı.

“...Geoffrey’in zindanlarındaydı.”

Thyren, Lerian’nın fısıltalarının bir kısmını yakalarken Kyrean’nın seneler önce ona söylediği cümleleri hatırladı.

“Onlara yaptığınız her şeyi bende hissediyorum.”

Bakışlarını Kyrean için fazlasıyla korkarak ve neler olduğuna anlam veremeyerek yeniden birbirlerine bakan iki adama yönlendirdi.

Kyrean kavradığı kılıçlardan birini adamın önüne atarken, kendi kılıçlarını elie aldı. Tanrısıyla bir an için göz göze geldi; onun bakışlarındaki anlam veremediği ifade ile derin bir nefes aldı ve düşünmemeye çalıştı. Karşısındaki adamın ruhunun aslında ölü olduğunu biliyor; onun önüne koydukları bedenin sadece bir kukladan ibaret olduğunun farkında ve bütün bunların _sevmemesi gereken bir kadını sevdiği için_ kendisine bir ceza olduğunun bilincindeydi.

Adamın kendisine yaptığı hamleyi kılıçlarıyla engellerken bir süre sonra nerede olduğunu unuturcasına dans edercesine dövüşmeye başladı. Her hamleyi engellerken; aslında leytianın hissettiği her bir acıyı kendisi de duyuyor ama bir aslanın avıyla oynadığı gibi kurbanıyla oynamaya mecburdu. Bir anda diğerlerinden farklı olarak hissettiği yanmayla geriye çekildi; beyaz gömleği kana bulanırken kılıçlarını yere atarak kolundaki bıcağı çekti.

Karşısındaki adam umutla bir kez daha kendisine saldırırken Kyrean onun kolunu kavradı; leytianın elindeki kılıç büyük ihtimalle hissettiği acı ile yere düşerken ölüm meleği artık çevresinden soyutlanmıştı. Elindeki bıçağı adamın kalbine soktu, sonunda gerçekten ölen ruhu bütün acıylarıyla karşılarken başını öne eğerek derin bir nefes aldı. Yeniden kafasını kaldırdığında tanrısını onu izler bulurken hafifçe titreyerek kılıçlarını yerden aldı; sürükleyerek Alexei ve Gerard’ın önüne geldi.

Kılıçları Alexei’in önüne gömerken söyleyeceklerini sadece tanrıların anlayacağını biliyor ama umursamadan konuştu:

“Vien nishent’ir nerren, yle mien’ir arassin ler irl’har olysen.”

Ölü topraklar tanrısı bu lafın önüne üzerine başını hızlıca ona çevirerek bakarken Kyrean başını sallayarak yok oldu.

 

Thyren, dövüş boyunca bir yandan Gerard’ı izlemişti. Tanrı bir kez bile dönüp Alexei’ye bakmamışken dikkatli gözlerle sadece Kyrean’ı izlemişti.  Bileğinin görünen kısmı bazen parlarken soğuk mavi gözlü tanrı bu anlarda gözlerini kapayarak derin nefesler almıştı.

Kyrean Alexei’nin önüne kılıçlarını gömdükten sonra Gerard yerinden fırlayarak herkesin gözü önünde kardeşini yakalarından tutarak sandalyesinden çekmiş, kolunu tutan Geoffrey’i silkelemişti. Thyren artık tarih derslerinde gördüğü eski leytianca olduğuna emin olduğu dil ile onun Alexei’ye bir şeyler söylemesini izledi.

Gerard arkasından sadece ellerini açarken tanrılarını ve leytianları izleyen halkın tamamı bir anda olduğu yere düşerken, etraf sadece sessizleşti. Düşenlerin hepsi tanrının bir el hareketiyle tekrar canlanırken tanrıların hepsi hareket etmeden duruyordu.

Thyren kendisini kavrayan kolla şaşkınlıkla dondu, Gerard’ın kendisini götürmesine itiraz bile edemeden onunla birlikte göl manzaralı bir evde belirdi.

“Alexei anlamadan yardım edebileceğim kadar ettim ama kötü durumda olacak. Ne yapacağını umarım biliyorsundur.”

Tanrı yok olarak onu yalnız bırakırken uzun boylu leytian çevresine bakarak Leytianketer’in neresinde olduğunu kestirmeye çalıştı. Aslında Leytianketer’de olup olmadığından bile emin değilken; yavaş adımlarla önündeki tek katlı ağaç eve ilerledi. Kapıyı ittiğinde açık olan kapı ses çıkarmadan açılırken, dikkatini ilk çeken şey yere düşmüş olan ve parçalanmış su bardağı oldu. Kyrean’nın üzerindeki kanlı gömlek ise kanepenin üzerine atılmıştı.

“Kyrean?”

Seslenmesine bir cevap gelmezken Thyren çokta büyük olmayan evde arka odalara ilerledi, hafif aralık odanın kapısını ittiğinde karşılaştığı manzara ile ohlayarak hızlı adımlarla yatağa ilerledi. Kyrean yüzünü yastığa gömmüş yatakta yatıyordu, sırtı arada kasılırken elleriyle çarşafları yırtarcasına kavramıştı. Belindeki kesik ise çarşafları leytianın kanıyla boyuyordu.

“Shh iyisin Kyrean, buradayım. Shh.”

Thyren kendisine çevirilen ağlamaktan kızarmış yeşil gözlerle derin bir nefes aldı, çok uzun zaman önce beraber olup ayrıldığı ama hala fazlasıyla sevdiği adamın canını daha fazla acıtmak istemiyordu ama yaranın kendi kendine iyileşebilecek durumda olmadığı açıktı.

Kyrean’nın kolunu çekerek belindeki yaranın kenarlarına dokundu, yaralı adam inleyerek bir nefes alırken Thyren elini çekti, yarayı dikebilecek bir şeyler aramak için odadaki banyoya girdi. Birileri sanki bunun olmasını bekliyormuşcasına ağrı kesicilerle iğneyi banyo tezgahına bırakmıştı.

Kutuyu dikkatlice taşıyarak komidine koydu, kendisini izleyen Kyrean’nın bakışları altında yatağın kenarına oturdu.

“Sana daha fazla acı vermek istemiyorum ama yaranın dikilmesi gerekiyor, ve kendi kendine bunu yapamayacağın açık.”

Kyrean acı dolu bir ifadeyle güldü, komidini kavrayarak yatakta dikleşmeye çalıştı:

“Emin ol şu anda fiziksel acı hissettiklerimin yanında hiçbir şey. Lerian’ı ilk gördüğüm yerde öldüreceğimden eminim. Zavallı herif... Ve ona yapılan her şeyi hissettikten sonra Alexei beni cezalandırmak için onu önüme sürdü.”

Thyren cevap vermeden elindeki kutudan aldığı küçük şişeyi yeşil gözlü adama uzattı, leytian soru bile sormadan şişeyi kafasına diktikten sonra başını sallayarak yan döndü ve yarasını gösterdi. Uzun boylu adam uyuşturucu kremi hafifçe yaranın çevresine dağıttıktan sonra; Erstayla’nın ona seneler önce verdiği derslere dua ederek dikkatlice yarayı dikmeye başladı.

Kyrean’nın arada aldığı derin, acı dolu nefeslerler kendisi de fazlasıyla etkilesede, duymamaya çalışarak devam etti. İşini bitirdikten sonra kutuya konmuş sargı bezini alıp yaranın üzerinden geçirerek doladıktan sonra leytianın ayağa kalkmasına yardım etti, daha fazla merakına hakim olamayarak sordu:

“Konuştuğun dil.. Eski leytiancayı değil mi? Alexei’ye ne dedin?”

“Onun cezası verildi, benimki ise kaldırabileceğimden çok daha fazla. Bana öyle bakma dili öğrenmek zor değildi.”

Thyren gözlerini devirerek adamın camın kenarında duran koltuğa oturttu, kanlı çarşafları toparlarken bir yandan da uzun süredir görmediği, aslında Kyrean’nın kendisini sarhoş ederek öldürmeye çalıştığı gecedn beri görmediği en iyi arkadaşıyla konuşmaya çalıştı:

“Peki _tam olarak ne için cezanlandırılıyordun Leytianl’en Frea_?”

Yeşil gözlü leytian gözlerini Thyren’den kaçırarak yatak odasının penceresinden görünen gölü izlerken, sanki sevdiği kadının anısını rahatsız etmemek istercesine, fısıldadı:

“Sevmemem gereken birini kendimden bile daha çok sevdim Thyren. Cezam ise kaldırabileceğimden fazlaydı.”

Thyren onun kalkmasına yardım ederek omzuna sarıldı, tekrar yatağa yatmasına yardım ettikten sonra konuştu:

“Üzgünüm. Daha iyi misin?”

Kyrean evet anlamında başını salladıktan sonra gözlerini kapatarak birkaç saniye düşündü, arkasından Thyren’e seslendi:

“Gitmen gerekmiyor. Seninle olmak iyi geliyor, lütfen kal.”

Thyren hiç bir zaman bu adama hayır diyememiş, açık kapıdan çıkmak üzereyken dönerek yeniden yatağın yanına gitti. Dikkatlice Kyrean’nın yanına uzandıktan sonra onun hep sevdiği gibi parmaklarıyla vücudunun üstünde desenler çizmeye başladı. Yeşil gözlü leytian sonunda uykuya yenilirken Thyren sessizce izlemeye devam etti...

 


End file.
